Kiina Reviews
Rate the Kiina set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Kiina Review 1 by: Atukamakirk 2.9 The Torso Design and Head Kiina's torso is tiny. It fits her for being female. The thing I do not like is that Kiina's torso is simple and tiny. This creates a problem with the limbs which makes the limbs look exaggerated. The torso is different at least from the regular, boring, and old Inika torsos we've been seeing for ages (MOC). Her helmet is amazingly great. It has the water theme tied into it and it looks like a manta ray from above. One thing I would have appreciated would be if the fin on the helmet was made of rubber. Limbs and Weapons The arms are old except the cool fins attached to the upper arm with the holes on top. The fins are long and they fit her well with the helmet as armor. One feature of the fin you may not like is that it already has a plus rod attached already. The upper arms with the holes on a different side is good, but you would have thought Lego should have came out with them in earlier years. Besides those features, there's nothing new on the arms. Kiina has a trident that's "bendy" on the tips. I thought they really should have used the 2001 trident from Turaga Nokama. It is not that interesting as a weapon. She also has a Thornax launcher that's which is anticipated to see on a Glatorian Legends set. The legs are clones of the arms with Inika feet. Pros * Unique torso * Awesome helmet * Fins are cool and sleek * It looks more like a female than Gali Nuva did as a Mistika * The new upper-arm pieces * Trident is cool * Color scheme flows perfectly. Cons * A little too small for a torso * Arms are too big for the torso * Game counter is too high (causes head problems with posing) Overall 7/10. Great set. I recommend getting her as a second set after Mata Nui. Review 2 By Pros *Lots of brand new pieces. Helmet is sheer awesomeness! *Trident: Great for MOCs! (NIKILA!!!) Looks great! *She's posable! She doesn't seem to get old. You can put her into all kinds of positions and she still seems new. *Torso: I thought it was going to fall off straight away and take her head with it but its actually a lot more stable than I thought! *Color scheme: Two different blues and a little bit of silver. Works nicely and goes well! Cons *Fins get a little bit annoying when you're trying to bend her legs and make her squat. *Life Counter is a tad bit too high. It gets in the way of the small sticky-out bit at the back of her helmet. Summary Kiina is, by far, one of my favorite Glatorian this year. She's strong, flexible, has that 'young unique' look and just symbolizes water better than Tarix ever did. She just seems... graceful. She's sleek, streamlined and she even has a stereo-typical Neptune Trident that just seems to scream 'water' to you. 9/10 Well earned! Review 3 Good *LIGHT BLUE HANDS! *Thornax Launcher! *Life Counter *Lots of cool new pieces. *Awesome trident *Cool colors *Cool sing-ray helmet thing *Cool body style Bad *Thin *I don't see the use of the fins in the Desert. Sum up Kiina's cool, she looks young compared to sets like Vastus, Gelu, Ackar and Mata Nui. 8/10 Review 4 By -- Pros * Thin. (Unlike Kongu Mahri) * Weapons are awesomesauce. * Nice mask. * Armor was well-designed. Cons (N/A) Overall The best female set ever, besides Hahli Mahri. 9.5/10 --[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 20:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Review 5 By:---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 16:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Pros *Good Helmet *Good color scheme *Slim Cons *Trident too tall *Legs too skinny Overall Great set I give it 7/10 Review 6 By SlizerLord Pros: Building/MOCing *Her torso chest is built different from the Inika construction, making it easier to modify. *Her upper arm and upper leg pieces are different from almost all other sets: the tube connectors are 90 degrees off from the regular pieces. *The helmet is very Greek looking. *Comes with a yellow Glatorian head. Pros: Movie Making *Her large feet make her really stable. *The trident is useful: It can be used as a 3rd leg to help balance her. *The articulation makes it easy to animate her. Pros: Thornax Game *She is skinny, and thus a smaller target. *As has been mentioned above, her trident can again be used as a 3rd leg, thus letting her stretch her gun arm out farther, without tipping over. Cons: *Because of the piece on her helmet, she cannot look up. *Her chest piece has only one connector, and will thus shift a little during movie making. Simply putting in one or two extra connectors (connected from her chest into the two shoulder pieces) will alleviate the problem. *Because of her 'fins', she cannot sit down normally Conclusion: Kiina is one of my favorite figures I own. I highly recommend her for any Bionicle collector. Category:2009 Sets